Snot-Faced Slytherin? I Don't Think So, James
by Rose Felicis Black
Summary: When Sirius Black met Aquila Flamesteed, he considered her as another one of those snot-faced Slytherin. But when his life takes an unexpected turn, he is forced to reconsider his perception on Slytherins...
1. The Interlude

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter Series.

Chapter 1: The Interlude

"Midnight! Midnight, where are you? Midnight Star, WHERE on Earth are you?"

Sirius Black looked up. A pretty girl, with long, dark black hair was running towards him. He looked down at the pure black kitten purring in his lap. It had a white star on its forehead, maybe due that, its owner would have named it Midnight Star.

"Excuse me, but are you looking for this?" he asked her.

"Oh yeah, thank you, it's just that my kitten sometime gets a bit carried away...What the!" she exclaimed, looking at his face only now.

Suddenly, Sirius realised it. He surveyed her from top to toe. She had long, dark black hair, startlingly honey- brown eyes, and had thick long lashes. But what caught his attention was not this beauty, it was the emerald and silver robes she was wearing, her silver snake earring and necklace, and a green and silver emblem pinned to her robes.

"Slytherin, eh?" he hissed and shoved the kitten which he was patting lovingly a few minutes ago.

"What's the matter, Sirius? Anything wrong?" asked a dark haired, hazel-eyed, and spectacled boy, looking up from his _Quidditch Through The Ages _book. "It's just a poor kitten. Why be so rude with it?" he questioned.

"That's because, Mr James Potter, Mr Sirius Black has recognized that I, Aquila Circe Flamesteed, am a Slytherin, a great crime according to him, I presume," said the girl quietly. She had been shocked for a second when she recognized Sirius Black and James Potter, Gryffindors against all Slytherins had her kitten, but she had quickly recovered her composure.

"Get out. You are at the wrong place at the wrong time," said a watery-eyed, short, plump boy.

"Now, now, Peter. We do not want our friend here to go away without some entertainment. We are her hosts and we should entertain her, after all, she has taken the pains to come here. The pleasure's all yours, Sirius, but spare the kitten. I love cats," James said.

"Er...Don't you think we should leave them alone and mind our own business?" asked a boy with green eyes and light brown hair. He looked worried.

"Shut up, Remus. You never let us have fun," said Sirius as he rolled up his sleeves and took out his wand. "Petrificus Totalus!" he screamed.

Nothing happened.

He blinked. Seeing that nothing happened, he raised his wand again, and yelled, "Impedimenta!"

Again, nothing happened.

"What the... "Incendio! Petrificus Totalus! Mucus ad Nauseum! Flipendo!" he yelled manically as nothing happened.

"Do you think I would have stood there, patiently waiting for you to cast jinxes on me? Of course not. For your kind information Black, I am an expert at non-verbal spells and cast a Shield Charm the second I recognized you. And to prove my prowess at non-verbal spells...," Aquila flicked her wand. The next second, Sirius was hanging upside down in the air. While James, Peter, and Remus stared open-mouthed, she casually bowed down and said, "Thank you for entertaining me, gentlemen," and left.

Please rate and review for any corrections!


	2. Defense Against the Dark Arts

I, sadly, do not own Harry Potter. But this should not be reproduced without my consent.

Chapter 2: Defence Against the Dark Arts

Aquila Flamesteed was never surprised. Shocked, maybe, or horrified, but never surprised. She always expected everything.

She was not surprised when her favourite great-grandmother, Cassiopeia Black, passed away. Nor was she surprised when her loving aunt, Circe Lestrange, an extraordinarily talented witch, was murdered ruthlessly by Gellert Grindelwald.

But everything had its exceptions. That day was made to be a surprising one. First, meeting Black, Potter, Pettigrew and Lupin. Ha! She had taught them some lesson! However, nothing had prepared her for this...

"You'll manage, I hope, Miss Flamesteed?" asked Professor Minerva McGonagall.

Aquila came back to reality. How on EARTH could she take remedial Defence Against the Dark Arts for a bunch of third years? She mutely nodded.

"However, you needn't teach alone. Follow me," said Professor McGonagall.

Aquila was led through the long, winding passages of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Finally, they stopped outside a musty-looking room, smelling of rotting food. Professor McGonagall opened the room and entered.

Aquila looked around. Worn tapestries adorned the wall. Faded covers were draped on the sofas. The curtains were torn. In all, a very unpleasant place. But before she could make a mental note never to visit again, her eye caught somebody, a handsome, dark-haired boy, looking very haughty...

"Miss Flamesteed, this is Mr Black. Mr Black, this is Miss Flamesteed. As being the toppers in DADA last year, you both will be managing remedial classes for Gryffindors and Slytherins who failed in their second year, " said Professor McGonagall.

An intense look of hatred passed between them. Sirius Black warily eyed her and reached for his wand in his pocket. Aquila too followed suit.

"Anything wrong, Miss Flamesteed?" asked Professor McGonagall, frowning.

"Uh, nothing Professor. Where will the classes be held?" asked Aquila politely. She had already cast a Shield Charm around herself.

"It will be held in this very room you both are standing. Classes begin next Thursday. For now, I would like both of you to clear up this room for next week. Goodbye," she said.

As soon as Professor McGonagall went around the corner, the door banged shut. "Doesn't this place remind you of the Slytherin common room?" asked Sirius.

"Now it does," said Aquila, as she flicked her wand. Immediately, one half of the room transformed into the Slytherin common room, with green lights, lots of low backed black and dark green button-tufted, tapestries depicting the adventures of famous Slytherins, and of course, the silver snake of Slytherin on an emerald green backdrop.

"You horrible hag!" Sirius hissed, as he flicked his wand. The other half of the room transformed into the Gryffindor common room, with squashy armchairs, a notice board, a large fireplace, tapestries of famous Gryffindor witches and wizards, and the golden lion of Gryffindor on a scarlet background. "What do you say about that, huh?" asked Sirius mockingly.

"Brilliant, my children! You have made me so proud of you," Professor Horace Slughorn said, as he entered the room and pulled them both in a crushing hug. "Showing the unity between Gryffindor and Slytherin, I see. Brilliant my kids!" And before those two could say another word, he walked out.

Sirius and Aquila glared at each other, and left the room.

Later, in the staffroom, all the teachers were talking about their student. "You know Minerva; I think you have picked the right students for the remedial classes. They will soon be thick friends, and who knows, one day, they will be the cause for uniting Gryffindor and Slytherin together," said Professor Slughorn, sighing deeply with satisfaction.

Hey guys, even though this is my first fanfic, you can comment however harshly you like (no obscenities will be tolerated, though)


End file.
